backtoschool1drpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wingmans and Maths (Para)
Para Summary Niall had to go back to the studio to fix something up, making him miss about 2 weeks of school. In need of help, James offers to assist the blonde with his work, especially in Maths. In turn, both of them would be on the lookout for the perfect pair for the other. Para After two weeks of his absence, the blonde returned to the school and now he had to get through a mountain of work. To add to his burden, all the work had to be passed before the 23rd. If that wasn’t torture enough, most of the work he needed catching up to was in Maths. He was horrible with Maths. Never really got the hang of them. And he never really saw the point in learning all of this. Where would it be applied, right? It’s not like he’d actually take the time to calculate the length of his shadow while the sun is positioned 45 degrees to his left. In fact, no one in the right mind would do that! The first to greet him back was James, his old project partner. He also said that he had been developing feelings towards one of their mates, Lucas. He was definitely alright with the fact. They talked for a while and they have agreed to help each other out with dates. James was also going to help him with his work, so it’s safe to say that so far, this was a win-win situation. They haven’t agreed where to meet after school so the Irish lad just waited near James’ locker. He didn’t have anything to do during last period, so he sat by the lockers and got started on his work. After what had seen like a lifetime,James had finally been reunited with his long lost English partner.So many things had went on in school and it was strange not having Nick around to be apart of the madness. When James saw the blonde bombshell in the hallway yesterday,the biggest smile shined on his face as he couldn’t believe it was him.After having a nice,long chit chat,James had talked about everything under the sun with the other.From secret crushes,homosexuality,and even math homework.James had been becoming more and more comfortable with his sexuality,ever since he had told his friend Henery a view weeks ago.So it was no surprise he’d tell Nicholas or any other friend for that matter. He had also wanted to tell The brunet walked out of his last perioed class,holding to the strings of his backpack. The day had seemed alright,he couldn’t complain.Everything in school just seemed to move in slow motion to him and classes seemed a little bit longer without friend in them. After roaming through what seemed like a billion hallways,James finally caught sight of his locker and his friend Nick waiting for him.In almost a flash,James abandon his steady school pace and dashed to give the other a hug.”Nicholas!”He yelled and gave a sharp smile. As soon as he sat down, he took out a book and started reading on the first topic he missed. God, why do they even have to learn all of these things. It isn’t as if he has to know who invented the telescope for him to be able to use it. Where and when will all these information be useful to him? Guess he just has to wait and find out. Grabbing a pen out of his bag, he started outlining and answering some of the questions on the book. It wasn’t long until he saw James picking up his pace to greet him and give him a hug. He placed the book down and stood up to properly be greeted by his previous English partner. The blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette and and greeted him as soon as he pulled away. “James Jacob!” he exclaimed, since he already started the use of their first names. “How’ve you been since we last talked? Or in other words, how’ve you been today, mate?” he asked, as he followed James to his locker. “Any class deemed interesting to you?” he asked, leaning against the other lockers. James pulled away from the other and turning to place his locker combination in.”I’ve been fairly well!The days just feel like years,you know. I’ve been looking out for you,though.I’m trying to find a girl who you might go well with”James flashed the boy a smile and placed his book into his locker.James took out his math booklet and his binder,closing his locker behind him. “Maybe we need to be worrying about the bigger picture though Nick!”James raised his mathmatics booklet and his eyebrow. James hadn’t been the best nor was he the worst at math.But,for the sake of his friend he’d try to help.”Were would you like to go to study bud?My dorm or yours?” The Irish boy chuckled as he nodded in understanding towards the other boy’s statement. “I really do wonder why we could feel that way about days. Like feel like it’s too long or too short. Is it a psychological thing?” he said, looking up to think about it for a while. “Oops, here I am again with my overly curious mind. I truly am sorry if you’re already sick with all my ramblings. I must not make sense most of the times, right?” He shook his head and looked down on his shoes as he chuckled at his words. He really can’t stop babbling people’s heads off at times. Remembering that James had a second statement, the blonde ran his hands through his hair as his eyebrows furrowed. “How’s that going for you, then? Have you found my ‘match’?” he asked, adding air quotes to provide more emphasis. He returned the brunette’s smile as he walked back to his things and fixed them up so they could get going. “What is the bigger picture here, James?” he asked as he grabbed his backpack and slung it properly on his shoulder. Picking up the books he hadn’t placed in his bag, he thought for his answer for a while. “Either would be fine, I guess. You’re the one going to be helping me. Wherever you feel comfortable teaching would be a-ok for me,” he said, showing James a thumbs up. “Maybe it’s all a matter of our mid,because years pass like days.Months pass like years and days can sometimes pass in seconds to me,sometimes”James gave a thoughtful look and begun to dwell on the question himself. Jame’s liked,simple questions and rambling like these.It was nice to know other people thought the same.”It’s perfectly fine mate.Actually,I ramble time to time to.It’s nice to know your not alone and other people notice all the little things.”The boy gave Niall a reassuring head node.He didn’t want Nick to down himself just for being a talker. “I haven’t,actually!I really need to know what kind of girls you like,”James hadn’t exactly been searching up and down for the other a “perfect match” but he was going to get around to it soon.”Don’t forget about me to bud!Keep a hawk’s eye for me to!”Jame’s tone was overly excited and made him seem more deseprate than he was.”I like boys who are sweet,yet sassy.One’s who are around my height and who have nice ghetto bums,” James giggled at his last statment,”I also like long walks on the beach and late nights at the movies!”The brunet joked with the other and turned in the opposite direction. “My dorm it is then!” The blonde pondered for a moment before answering. What kind of girls does he like? Thinking back to all the girls he went out with and those he liked, he couldn’t really think of a specific kind of girl he was interested in. “To be honest, mate, I don’t like a specific kind of girl. If she gets on well with me and if we share similarities in any way, I think we’d be able to click, you know?” he said, releasing a soft chuckle. The Irish lad laughed at the other’s statements and nodded along in understanding. “I’ll keep that in mind. And say, I think you already have someone on your mind, eh?” he joked, as he started walking beside his brunette companion. “Your dorm it is, then!” he said in the same tone James had said it in. “Hey, we all have roommates, right? Who’s yours? I think I haven’t met him yet,” he said, fixing his backpack strap on his shoulders. As they continued to walk to the male dorm, the blonde couldn’t help but wonder if James could see right through him. They’ve gotten close in the past few days, he can’t help but think and fear that James would find out what’s going on with him and the other lads. “Alright,I’ll find you a cheeky girl. Someone who’s just like you! Someone who’s funny who hides there sexuality”James stuck out his tongue,teasing the other as usual. The two had grown rather nicely in the last few weeks and James really was trusting the other with so much.From sexuality to his crushes,Nick had knew it all for the most part. “I have no clue,Nick.Who do I have in mind”James commented,giving a small eye roll and playing dumb for the other. The two made there way to Jame’s dorm in no time at all.He opened his door,slowly making sure Josh hadn’t been changing or had someone over.James gave a slight blush when Nick asked who his roommate.”Josh….His names Josh”A lite smile crossed over his face. Another crush that James had begun to develop since he got to the school. James took a small spot on his bed and crossed his legs.”So this homework “Aw come on now, James. You’re still going with the fact that you think I’m not straight?” he asked the other, rolling his eyes at his statement. “I’m sure I am straight. No doubting anywhere,” he chuckled, pushing James slightly away from him. “And wait a minute, cheeky? So you’re saying I’m cheeky, eh? What makes you to ever say that?” he asked, quirking a curious brow at the boy as he turned to face him. The blonde one out of the duo shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t born yesterday, James. I know you have someone in mind. There’s no point in hiding it, lad, I know there is,” he said, pointing an accusing finger towards James’ direction. In truth, he had no idea whether there was someone else on the boy’s mind other than Lucas or Louis, but he was willing to risk it to find out. “Yup, haven’t talked to him yet. Seems like a great lad, I see your room’s tidy. It couldn’t have been your doing, right?” he teased him, elbowing him slightly. When he saw James sit down, he did the same thing. He looked for a chair to sit on and dragged it over so that he was sitting across James. “Yes, that homework. I don’t know where to start.” “Like I said,straight as stripper pole in a gay night club!”James responded and rolled his eyes back at the other. The on going pun between the two was that Nick would tease Jame’s about his crush or even sometimes about him being gay,and James would fight back by teasing Nick on his “hidden sexuality” or how he was “homophobic”. “Your always cheeky to me,Mr. ‘Is n’t that agaisnt the gay code‘“James quoted Nick,mocking his irish voice. “Lucas dosen’t have a bum,it’s really flat and just…there” James gave a chuckle.”But I still wouldn’t mind him sitting on my face”The boy spoke in a high pitched,flameboyant voice and busted out in laughter.”That was a wee bit too gay”James laughed and begun blushing a deep red. “I’m super tidy,thank you!You should get to know him!He’s really really hot sweet,”James had a thing for both Lucas and his own roommate.”I actually kinda like…..like him,too”James said with a blush.James really had trusted the blonde with all his secrets and now wasn’t any different.”Promise you won’t tell!” The blonde would’ve said something back but he just rolled his eyes and took out more books from his knapsack. Though he couldn’t help himself and just blurted out what he had in mind. “I would’ve been much hurt by your statement if you had a much believable Irish accent. You could’ve done better, mate. You’re holding back now. Are you intimidated by me? Do you think I could steal your lover boys away from you?” he joked, starting to write down more things on the pad of paper he has on hand. “Just so you know, I’m kidding, mate,” he said, clarifying himself. He wouldn’t want to have any arguments with anyone. He was being cautious now more than ever. His tactless mouth have already been the cause of numerous fights between him and his brother and sometimes even with the boys. “I’m tactless, just so you know. I hate to be in anyone’s bad side right now.” He nodded intently at the other’s explanation about Lucas. Chuckling at the way he talked about the boy, he kept nodding. “I wouldn’t know what is too gay,” he said, trying to contain his laughter. “Though I think now I might know,” he joked. He sat up straight so he could write properly, though now, he has a feeling they wouldn’t be doing any school work at all. “That’s totally understandable. I mean, you can like-like two people at the same time. That’s happened to me before countless of times,” he said with a nod of his head as he started putting away his books. “Who do you think I’d tell it to? I may be tactless but I’m loyal,” he said with a confident smile on his face. Jame’s eye open wide,hearing Nick’s hardcore comebacks.James was just as much if not more of a sass master than Nick.”Well!Who do I look like,Niall Horan?Secondly,there is no way in hell you’d steal a guy from me.You don’t even have the guts to say your gay”James yelled back at the other in a over-expressed voice.For a moment James was borderline frustrated but he knew Nick was joking,harder than usual. “I’m glad I could be your definition of too gay”James said,and gave his wrist a cliche bend.”I just wish I had a shot with Lucas.Hell,I don’t even like to be around him because he’s so….I don’t know.” The Irish lad just shook his head as James retaliated against him. He understands the growing frustration on the brunette’s part, as least he thinks he does. That’s why he decided to at least hold back on his incessant remarks to the other. A problem with the blonde is that he can become too harsh from time to time. Once he starts, it’s hard for him to stop. Shaking his head, he tried to regain some composure and forget about being a smart ass for a while. “Okay, James. Whatever you say,” he said, raising his hands as a form of surrender. “And if you’re glad, I’m glad. Yay for gladness,” he said, hopefully not sounding sarcastic since that wasn’t what he was going for. The blonde stood up and sat on the other side of the bed where James was sitting at. If they wouldn’t get school work done, they could at least bond. Nodding in understanding, he leaned a bit forward. “Because he’s so…?” he trailed off. “Come on, I have a feeling that you do know and you just don’t want to say it,” he said, giving him a hopeful look. James looked at Nick,feeling annoyed by how much of a smart-ass he was being”Your being such a dick right now”James yelled,having to defend himself.Sure,the two were close and teased each other to death but there was a fine line for James of being a funny and being aggressive.”Like did I do something to upset you?Fine,sorry for calling you gay.It was just a joke.Dosent mean it gives you the right to be rude”James said,his tone turning from fairly joking to angry.If there was anything that made James upset,it was sarcasm. “It’s whatever.Forget Lucas,so we can do this stupid math work” Taken aback by James’ sudden change of tone, he leaned back again to keep his distance. Knowing he was a bit harsh to the other, he stood up and went back to where he was sitting a while ago. He sighed and shook his head. Seeing as if he was in a bad mood and he couldn’t deal with negativity right now, he just gave the other a shy smile. Grabbing his bag and other things, he headed for the door. He hesitated at first, but thought otherwise and just continued ahead. The blonde turned back to look at James again. “If you’re not up for this, then so am I. I wouldn’t want to be a bother to you,” he said, as he turned the knob to head out of the dorm room and go to back to his. James looked at the other,pondering what hew as going to do next. James knew that he didn’t mean the things that came out of his mouth,he was simply searching for a way to fight back with the other. Hell,James felt like crap the moment he saw Nick’s face. When the blonde had moved around his room,searching for a more distant spot,James had curled up to his wall and held a slightly hurt feeling on his face. He was never one for conflict or butting heads with anyone.James and Nick had seemed the same when it came to that type of behavior,a reason why James liked Nick in the first place Now he didn’t know if he was wrong for defending himself.Once the boy had left his room,James felt the need to speak out at that moment.”Nick”The brunet said softly,knowing his Irish friend wouldn’t hear.James sighed and rested his face on his bed.”Dammit”He yelled,to no one in particular. A wave of emotion crossed him and he didn’t know if he should have felt angry or sad. Fixing the way his bag slung against his shoulder, the boy took a deep breath. Taking a few more steps, the boy was now faced to his dorm room door. Without having enough energy to even open the door, he just let his head drop until it hit the door with a thud. After it hit the door, he did the action again, harder and quite a few times as well. The boy hates fighting more than anything. He couldn’t even stand staying mad at any of the lads for more than an hour. Taking another deep breath, he raised his hand until it met the doorknob. Twisting it slightly, the door opened in an instant. Stepping inside the room, he threw his bag at the nearest chair and slumped on his bed. He needed some time to think. Misunderstanding is often the reason most friendships and relationships end. Sitting up straight, he raked his hand through his hair. “Give it a day. You’ll work it out,” he whispered to himself. Notes *''Italics are James''' *Normal text are Nick's Category:Para Category:Pair Para Category:Nick Para Category:James Para Category:Ongoing Para